Ninja Gaiden
by LightHawk
Summary: Novelization of Ninja Gaiden. R


Disclaimer: Ryu Hayabusa and all related characters are the property of Team Ninja and Tecmo. These characters are used without permission without the intent of compensation for my time and effort.

_Italics are thoughts._

_

* * *

_

**Ninja Gaiden**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Way of the Ninja**

**

* * *

**

Beautiful waterfalls surrounded the majestic home of the Shadow Clan. A solitary kunoichi observed the tranquil scene on a cliff far above the canyon bed. She brushed purple hair out of her face and peered harder down at the solitary guard. Dressed in plain brown clothes, he looked to be one of the lesser ninjas currently training with the Shadow Clan.

Suddenly, a flash of pale blue appeared in her view an instant before it fell upon the brown ninja with a vengeance. A clean bop on the head with the hilt of his katana, and the untrained ninja was down. Quickly and with practiced ease, the attacker slid his sword back into its sheath.

As she watched, he quickly traversed the near vertical terrain with ease, displaying amazing feats of acrobatics. In but a few scant moments, he was inside the fortress, and she could hear the cries of battle from her position. Satisfied that her reconnaissance of the Shadow Clan was complete, she set off to survey the Hayabusa Clan.

* * *

Blood pumping, Ryu quickly ran across the boardwalk leading to the inner sanctum. Halfway, two more of the white ninjas leaped onto the pathway, stalling him once again. He quickly threw three of his shurikens as he pulled out his nunchaku. These adversaries were all trained with the sword, few having fought against anyone wielding a different weapon. Quickly, he closed the distance let loose with a barrage of kicks, knocking one off of the boardwalk altogether. His comrade faired better, blocking the quick strikes, and lunging toward Ryu. The dragon ninja twisted around the wild thrust, and wrapped his weapons around his enemies sword, wrenching it out of his grasp. Throwing the blade away, he kicked him away, sending him after his brother.

Finally reaching the door, he used the pushed it open, observing the inside quickly. A single man was inside, though he was quite formidable in his appearance. White hair to past his shoulders, bulging arms and legs; the man was very fit in his advanced age. The two opponents quickly sized each other up. The white haired man pulled a pair of nunchaku from his belt, going through a kata, doing his best to intimidate his younger adversary. Unimpressed, Ryu withdrew his chosen weapon for the duel. A long wooden bo, the Lunar was not an impressive weapon to behold. A quick kata on Ryu's part, however, quickly put any doubts to rest as to its power.

Ryu quickly rushed forward before doing a quick hop in the air while spinning his weapon around him like a horizontal top. His opponent quickly did a back-handspring out of the way, narrowly avoiding a painful encounter with the hard wood. Immediately upon his landing, Ryu was sent into a defensive crouch as the white-haired man charged towards him, nunchaku spinning around him haphazardly. He felt the Lunar flex with every strike, and he had a feeling that the bo would not stand up to this punishment.

Ryu rolled backwards, throwing shuriken as he went. His opponent, however, deflected them off of the metal chain. Inwardly, Ryu swore, and rushed once more onto the offensive. He stabbed forward with his weapon, elated when he felt the solid thump as the end connected with solid flesh. When he twisted around, using his momentum to deliver another strike of the same type, his opponent spun around, avoiding the thrust and viciously backhanded Ryu in the head. He sailed through the air, coming to a stop when he slammed into the wall.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Ryu raised his eyes to find himself in the path of the charging man. The ninja quickly rolled away, shaken when he watched the wall where he had been thrown collapse as his opponent struck it violently. Taking advantage of the momentary delay, Ryu swung once again at the white haired man. Another fleshy thump was his answer as he connected. An immediate retreat saved him from another meeting with the wall.

Once again they squared off, trying to size up the damage inflicted upon the other. The white haired man once again charged forward, swinging his implements of destruction quickly. In reflex, Ryu jumped forward, planted his feet square on his opponents head, and jumped again, this time into a wall. A quick rebound jump, and he had placed himself directly above his target. The floor of the arena cracked underneath the Lunar when his gravity aided attack landed, just barely missing the intended victim as he maneuvered out of the way.

Another roll put him under the counter-attack, and another handspring allowed the man to escape yet another swing. Immediately, both combatants raised their weapons, saluting the other while bowing. The duel had ended without a word uttered between the two.

* * *

Smoke filled her lungs and burned her eyes. Fire filled her vision. Another samurai charged her, moments before an arrow pierced his armor, dropping him to the ground. She desperatly needed back-up. Her own clan was too far away. With that in mind, she set off at full sprint for the Shadow Clan.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, this is Ninja Gaiden. Simple, no? Anyways, tell me how the fight scene went. Also, I'll be using the enemies from NGB, and I have only beaten the Zombie Dragon on Hard, so can someone please send me an outline with all the new enemies, and some major spots where they are met. Also, R&R. 


End file.
